The Four Shards
by demolisher12126
Summary: This is a story I'm writing, for no reason that I can think of. I hope everyone likes it.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters; they are owned and licensed by Nintendo. This is just me making a sad attempt at a fan fiction.

The Four Shards

Prologue

Long ago, in a time of tyranny and darkness, the land of Hyrule burned. Under siege from the dark forces of Gannondorf Dragmire, the King of the Desert Thieves, the people fled from the cities and towns. All across the land the people despaired, fearing that their lives would come to an end, and that Hyrule would be destroyed. All except for one brave young man clad in green, named Link. The one who would come to be known as the Savior of Hyrule, the Light Bringer, the Wielder of Evil's Bane, and many other names. After many trials, trials that would have killed any normal man, he gained entrance to Gannondorfs' lair. Gannondorf and Link fought, some say that the battle lasted minutes, others say it lasted days. Near the end of the struggle Gannondorf used his trump card, his ultimate strength, the Triforce of Power. He started to transform into a giant beast; tusks coming out of his mouth, nails growing longer, his sword turning black and getting bigger. Halfway through his transformation, Link slashed at the back of his hand, his sword, the Master Sword glowing, cutting the Triforce of Power into four pieces, keeping Gannondorf from completing the metamorphosis, and stopping him from turning back to normal. Broken, the Triforce tore away from Gannondorf, burst through the ceiling, and flew to the four corners of Hyrule. With Gannondorf weakened, the young hero called upon the power of the sages to once more seal the evil king in the Sacred Realm. Before being sealed away, the evil creature cursed at Link, and vowed that he would one day return.

Chapter One

Evil Will Rise

In a dark cave, in a sweltering desert, a small imp stood over a cauldron filled with a bubbling blood-like substance. "Soon, the master will be back. The master will be back, and all will burn once more" the imp squeaked with dark delight, before dropping a mouse into the foul concoction. It stirred the contents of the cauldron with a small pitchfork, the soup smoking and hissing. It withdrew the trident with a squelching noise as it left the confines of the cauldron, then licked the pitchfork, tasting his handiwork. _It needs something_,he thought, before picking up a slug and squeezed it over the pot, a smelly liquid dripping into it. Throwing the slug to the side, he stirred it a little more, before tasting it again. "Perfect," he said to himself, as he looked in the book laying on a rock next to him, to see what ingredient he needed to add next. "Let's see here…..Mushrooms from the forest, desert sand, mouse tail, essence of slug to make it taste better," he said, listing the ingredients he had already added. "All that's left is the blood of an imp. Why is it always the blood of an imp..," he complained to himself, taking a small dagger out of his pocket. Holding the dagger by the blade, his hand over the cauldron, he squeezed, wincing slightly as the dagger split his skin. Four large drops fell into the potion, causing it to bubble and turn a dark shade of brown. Throwing the dagger aside, he tore a strip of cloth from his already ruined tunic, and wrapped it around his hand. Scooping the some of the mixture into a flask, he went back to the book to look at the incantation needed to finish the spell. Committing the spell to memory, he quickly drank the contents of the flask. Throat burning, He started to chant the words from the book, "Gnillac eht tirips fo nonag, kcip pu eht enohp fi re'uoy ereht". The small imp, eyes glowing red, started to levitate off of the ground, a black mist coming out of his mouth. The mist clung to the ground, concentrating in one spot rising into the air, forming a shadowy figure. It solidified, rising higher in the air, until it resembled a man. The dark skinned man opened his eyes, which glowed red, and laughed, a terrible dark sound which sent chills up the imps' spine. The man snapped his fingers, making a robe materialize over his form, and looked down at the imp. "It's good to be back," He said, "What's happened since I've been gone?"


End file.
